Kiitalo
Kiitalo was a Bo-Matoran and later Toa of Plant Life, who notably survived the Dark Times and Reign of Shadows. Biography Early Life Similarly to most other Toa of Plant Life, Kiitalo began his life as a Bo-Matoran on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot. Upon its completion, he was placed inside one of the domes of the Matoran Universe, which then departed Spherus Magna. While the island of his original residence after the Great Spirit Robot's completion remains unclear, it is known that he lived amongst a community of Matoran in the Southern Island Chain for the majority of his life. Far-removed from the urban cityscapes of the northern Matoran Universe, Kiitalo adjusted to the rural values of his settlement. 94,000 years ago, Kiitalo witnessed the expansion of the League of Six Kingdoms over his homeland. Although he harbored feelings of resentment towards the Barraki, this development left the Bo-Matoran's daily life relatively unchanged. Unwilling to accept the Barraki as universal conquerors, however, Kiitalo and his fellow villagers would later attempt to destabilize the empire's foothold in the region in the years prior to the League of Six Kingdoms' downfall. With the Barraki imprisoned by the Order of Mata Nui and their armies dismantled by the combined efforts of the Toa and Brotherhood of Makuta, Kiitalo's island would eventually be liberated. In the years after the Great Disruption, Kiitalo would eventually be chosen to became a Toa, transforming under unknown circumstances. Life as a Toa Originally serving his island alongside a Toa of Iron and a Toa of Ice, Kiitalo and his teammates came to base themselves around their original settlement, taking up residence in the outskirts of the village. With attitudes towards Toa taking on universally hostile characteristics during this period, the Toa of Plant Life's early training proved a largely personal endeavor. During this time, he also mastered his Kanohi Ruru. 30,000 years ago, in the decades following the evolution of the Makuta species, Kiitalo witnessed the growing hostility and ungratefulness of the Matoran Universe inhabitants towards Toa. Reign of Shadows After Makuta Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe and announced the success of his plan, Kiitalo was forced to find shelter from the Brotherhood of Makuta armies that razed the domes of the Great Spirit Robot. Forced to accept the downfall of Mata Nui, Kiitalo emerged from hiding and joined the resistance forces. Coming to the attention of the Toa Nuva, the Toa of Plant Life would later journey south of Metru Nui, where he united with the disgruntled masses to fend off the Rahkshi army amassing in the Southern Island Chain. Once the Matoran Universe successfully landed on Bara Magna, Kiitalo and his Toa compatriots emerged onto the surface of the planet, where they allied with the Glatorian and Agori to fend off Makuta's Rahkshi, Skakdi, and Skrall forces. Fighting alongside his fellow Toa for the duration of the conflict, Kiitalo was relieved from battle with the Rahkshi with aid from Toa Tahu, who used the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi army. Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. Spherus Magna Following The Reformation, Mata Nui used his final vestiges of energy to revitalize the Spherus Magna ecosystem, enabling the planet to accommodate the denizens of both Bara Magna and the destroyed Matoran Universe. In the first year of Spherus Magna's reformation, Kiitalo focused his efforts towards preventing The Shadowed One's new mercenary army from gaining a major foothold on the planet. Abilities and Traits As a Matoran, Kiitalo possessed a minuscule amount of Elemental Plant Life energy, which manifested itself through acute hearing. Upon his transformation into a Toa, Kiitalo gained the ability to create, shape, and manipulate most forms of vegetation; including vines, fruits, flowers, and fungi. He could use this power to accelerate the growth of plants for defense by sprouting them from the ground at rates which blocked physical attacks. Weaponizing the plants allowed him to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at his will. He was, however, unable to revive withered or dead plants or cause the emission of dangerous toxins. Upon his exposure to Energized Protodermis, Kiitalo's influence over Plant Life was heightened considerably, allowing him to manipulate more complex plants, sense movements along networks of roots, and utilize Kanohi Nuva. Mask and Tools Kiitalo was known to have worn a Great Ruru Nuva, Appearances *''To Be Added'' Category:Toa of Plantlife Category:Plantlife Category:Bo-Matoran